See You Soon, Bella
by jkane180
Summary: Edward’s gone. Bella’s grieving. Jake’s good at fixing her. Nessie’s getting played. One-shot for the Forbidden Love Affair contest. AH, AU, Lemons.


"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname: jkane180**

**Title of One-shot: See You Soon, Bella**

**Pairing: Bella and Jacob**

**POV: Third person**

**Rating: M or NC-17**

**Theme: Comfort**

**Word count: 3,181**

**Summary: Edward's gone. Bella's grieving. Jake's good at fixing her. Nessie's getting played. One-shot for the Forbidden Love Affair contest. AH, AU, Lemons.**

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

**I don't own Twilight; it owns me.**

"This. Is. Wrong," Bella yelled through clenched teeth, each word punctuated by her bouncing up and down over Jake, his cock sheathed inside of her.

"Yes!" Jacob cried out, not in agreement with Bella but rather ignoring her words entirely and crying out in his own pleasure. He'd heard it all before, more times than he could count. Jacob had caught on after their first few times together that the more adamant Bella was that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing, the closer she was to orgasm.

"We can't keep doing this," Bella rushed out.

Jake placed his hands on Bella's hips and helped guide her harder, faster.

"This is going to be the last time. We are bad, _bad _people. Jake!" With his name came her climax.

Knowing that he'd lose his chance if he didn't finish soon, Jake lifted his hips entirely off the bed and pounded into Bella swiftly several times. As his own orgasm took over, he lowered himself back down to the bed.

"Fuck," he sighed.

"I've gotta go, Jake." Bella climbed off of him. "Don't call me again."

Jake smiled as he watched her getting dressed, knowing that he'd never been the one to call and wouldn't ever be.

"Goodbye, Jake," she said with finality that she thought she meant.

Jake knew better. "See you soon, Bella," he smiled after the door had closed behind her.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was only three days later that Jake received another text from Bella, asking him to meet her – breaking the previous record of six days.

Jake smiled to himself as he stood up to leave.

"Work?" Renesmee – Nessie – Jake's girlfriend and Bella's daughter, asked.

"Yup," he replied, kissing her forehead before leaving.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella was in tears when Jake got there – as she usually was.

"Come here, Bells, honey." He wrapped his arms around her, running a hand over her hair.

"This isn't how my life was supposed to be," she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, honey. I know," he comforted.

"He was so young," she complained.

"Too young," Jake agreed, holding her tighter. He _had_ been young – Edward, Bella's late husband. Though older than Bella by a decade – the same age difference between Jake (31) and Nessie (21), making Jake actually closer in age to Bella (39) – he'd only been 48 when he'd died. Young to pass, especially for a heart attack victim.

"I don't know who I am without him." Bella was sobbing harder and harder by the moment.

This was Jake's favorite part. Better than the sex – and Jake _loved_ the sex – Jake loved when he got to be the only person in the world who could make Bella remember herself. "I do," he said quietly.

The sobbing quieted and she pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. This was the part that Bella desperately needed, the reason she kept calling Jake. He was the only person that could make her feel human again. The incredible sex was the icing on the cake for Bella.

"You're Bella Cullen. You're a sucker for romance. You've read Jane Austin's novels more than once for every year you've been alive. You didn't think you wanted to be a mother until Renesmee was already on the way. And then you couldn't have been happier. Or a better mother to her. You're up there with the best of 'em when you bring your sarcasm, wit, and smart mouth out. You're fiercely loyal to your family and the friends close enough to be considered family. You put their needs above your own. You don't like dancing or sports or anything else that would showcase your lack of grace. Superficial things don't matter to you – and not just the way most people _say _they don't matter – they _really _don't to you. You're one of the smartest people I've met but you don't flaunt it and you don't think less of those less intelligent than you. You don't care about shopping or fashion or make-up. And you don't need any of it to captivate the people around you. You've never been able to see yourself the way he saw you." Jake paused for emphasis. "The way _I_ see you."

Jake had done it again. They'd both known he would. Bella felt human again. Like _Bella_ again.

And _Bella_ was indescribably and unchangeably attached to Jacob Black.

Slowly she placed the palm of one hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

Knowing she was Bella again, Jake knew he was safe to give her a sarcastic remark. "Wanna show me how thankful you are?"

And she did.

Bella brought her mouth to Jacob's and kissed him. Not with the passion of their sexual attraction but with the deeper emotions they both preferred to pretend weren't really there.

It only lasted a moment, the sweet, loving kiss. Any longer and they would have to acknowledge it.

Jake's hand stopped stroking Bella's hair and fisted in it instead, pulling her harder to him. The heat built quickly and they were soon pulling clothes off of each other.

"I wanna taste you, Bella," Jake murmured as he pushed her onto the bed on her back, holding her head as he lay her down.

He kissed his way down her body, reveling in every inch of her.

When he reached the center of her, wet and waiting for him, they sighed in unison. Jake gently licked along her folds before whirling his tongue around her nub.

"Ung," Bella moaned as Jake dipped his tongue inside of her.

He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his finger, licking back up to pull her sensitive bead into his mouth and suck on it gently.

Jake pulled his face away from her core to kiss her breasts and whisper to her, "You're so wet, Bells."

"It's for you, Jake," she answered. He slipped another finger inside of her and she cried out wordlessly. "Only _you_ do this to me, Jake."

Jake continued to move his fingers in and out of Bella slowly, not wanting her to build too quickly, as he used his other hand and his teeth to open a condom. He deftly slipped it on one-handed and moved to enter her before pulling his other hand out of the way.

They spoke in unison as he slid inside her.

"Oh god, you feel so good inside."

"I love when you're inside me."

Jake began a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. He savored the image before him. Bella Cullen with her hair in disarray across the pillow behind her – not under her, they were slightly too low on the bed. Bella's eyes closed, possibly – probably? – imagining Jake was her late husband. Bella's legs spread wide, squirming beneath him.

"No," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

Jake picked up his rhythm, knowing he needed to be ready to release soon.

"This is fucked up."

He kept going, feeling his climax approaching.

"I won't let you ruin everything."

"Bella," he groaned, nearly there.

"No more!" she cried as her walls clamped tight around him, bringing her release on the same wave as her regret.

One more thrust and Jake came inside her.

He pulled out quickly, knowing she'd need to run from him. Her house, her bed, but she always ran when they were through.

"I'm not going to call you again," she promised him, throwing on her clothes.

Jake nodded – to her an agreement, to him an argument.

And as the door closed behind her, he smiled and whispered, "See you soon, Bella."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next seven days passed slowly for Bella, Jake, and Nessie. All knew what date loomed at the end of the week. One year ago, Edward had been taken from the world – from his girls. Jake's girls now though the thought didn't bring the smirk to his face that it might have at another time.

Jake pushed as much work as he could off on his colleagues, wanting to be available to the pain of either woman in his life.

Nessie needed him plenty and was grateful for his foresight, wondering if many men would have remembered the horrid anniversary at all.

Jake's phone was severely lacking in texted requests from Bella and he worried. He encouraged Nessie to call her mother and check on her every day that week. Nessie hung up every time certain that Bella was doing better than she'd expected.

Nessie woke up on the morning of the year mark since she'd lost her father and begged Jake to go with her to visit her mother. A surprise visit from her daughter might be the only thing that could bring a smile to Bella's face on an awful day like this.

Jake knew that her smile would be bigger and brighter and _genuine_ if he went alone. But he demurely agreed to accompany Nessie.

His phone announced a text just before they left the house.

"I'll keep it quick," Jake promised, leaving Nessie alone near the doorway for the privacy of his office.

"Hello?" Bella answered the phone, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Bella, we're on our way. Nessie wanted to surprise you." Jake kept his voice low but the urgency of the situation was evident in his tone.

"What?" Bella asked, her mind muddled in her grief.

"Bella, you're an incredible woman and you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for. And right now you need to find that strength and prepare yourself for a visit from your daughter and her boyfriend." Jake wished for the ability to hold her through the phone lines.

"Okay." Her voice was still shaky but she sounded more like herself.

"We'll be there soon, Bella. _I'll_ be there soon," he promised.

"Thank you," she said in the soft voice she always used for Jake when he'd put her together again.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella had put herself back together – rather _Jake_ had put Bella back together over their brief phone call – and was doing as well as could be expected on such a day when Jake and Nessie arrived.

"Mama," Nessie sobbed, letting herself break down in her mother's arms.

Jake approached them, hesitant at first, gaining confidence when Bella gave him a weak smile. He wrapped his arms around Bella – around them both.

Bella's arms around Nessie gave her strength as well as permission to give in to her grief even as Jake's arms around Bella did the same for her.

The women who shared his heart, owned it, owned _him,_ cried in his arms and Jake cried for them, with them. He cried for the monstrosity that was life and death.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella sent for Jake again the next day. And the next. And the next.

And on the fourth day in a row he went to her – the fifth she'd asked for him, he began to worry Nessie suspected something.

He said nothing to Bella for fear she would stop calling him. Jake would do anything to keep things from ending with Bella. Not because he needed her – Jake hadn't even yet considered _that_ possibility – but because _she_ needed _him_. Bella had been too dependant on Edward for too long and no longer knew how to function without him. Except when she was with Jake. And during the high she rode after their encounters though its duration appeared to be growing shorter and shorter.

The next day Bella didn't summon him.

But Nessie did.

To discuss the affair that Nessie suspected _Bella_ was having.

Jake was too stunned to properly participate in the discussion and limited himself to asking questions like, "Really?" and "Why do you think that?" and "Has she said anything?"

Nessie wanted to bring it up to her mother. She wanted to make sure she knew that Nessie wouldn't feel it insulted the memory of her father if Bella moved on.

Jake talked her out of it, convincing her that when Bella was ready to talk about it – _if_ Bella ever wanted to talk about it – she would already know Nessie would be understanding.

And Jake kept that from Bella too.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Thank you," Bella smiled at him, beginning to feel like herself again after another incitement from Jake.

"I'll leave her," Jake blurted out, regretting having spoken even before the sound of his words had finished vibrating in his own ear.

Bella slapped him roughly across his cheek. "Not if you'd like your testicles to remain attached!" she screamed at him.

Jake covered his face with his hands and shook his head, one strangled sob escaping his tight hold on his pain and frustration.

"She loves you, Jake. She's _in love_ with you. The way that I loved Edward." She paused, wondering if she should drive the point home. Jake knew what was coming and hoped she'd leave it unsaid. "The way that I can _never_ love you."

"I love her, too," he managed to scrape out of his burning throat.

"Then don't ever think of leaving her again," Bella sighed, thinking the matter concluded.

Understanding that Jake had already ruined their time together for the night – and perhaps for quite a while to come – he made the decision to make it clear to Bella why he was suspended in this heartrending limbo.

"I love the _you_ I see in her." His words were soft but he had no doubt that she heard them.

Bella didn't react the way Jake expected her to. She didn't slap him again or storm out or scream.

"Or maybe you come here because of the _her_ you see in _me_."

Jake sat still, pensive, wondering things he'd never wondered before.

Neither said anything else before Bella was out of the room.

"See you soon, Bella," he whispered long after she'd gone, wondering – for the first time in a long time - if it were true.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been more than six months since Jake had seen Bella alone.

And it had been six days since he'd purchased the ring that he kept in his pocket.

When Bella beckoned, Jake went to her without hesitation.

Bella's tears were falling slowly when Jake arrived and sheltered her in his arms.

"I need you, Jake. I need you to tell me," she said simply.

And Jake told her all the reasons she was incomprehensibly amazing.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin before she'd thanked him.

Jake picked her up and set her in his lap facing him, her legs on either side of him.

"I wish you could see through my eyes. See inside my head," he told her.

"I can when you're here," she smiled.

When their lips met the loving gentleness of his kiss told Bella just as much as his words had.

Bella ground her hips against Jake, enticing him to deepen the kiss and change the mood between them from love to lust.

Jake placed his hands on her hips but he used them to prevent her from moving.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you, too," she said quickly and then bit his lower lip.

And he succumbed to her desires, kissing her hot and heavy while helping guide her hips to find friction against his hardening member.

Releasing her hips, Jake pulled her shirt off swiftly. He kissed the tops of her breasts as he reached around to unfasten her bra. With the hooks undone, he slid his hands up the smoothness of her back and over her shoulders, pulling her straps with him.

After throwing the bra to the floor he put his mouth around one stiff peak while his hand wrapped around her other breast, massaging it. He sucked gently at her nipple, flicking it with his tongue before biting down softly.

Bella moaned and pulled back from him, scooting off of his lap and onto her knees on the floor in front of him. He pulled his own shirt off over his head while Bella undid the button and then the zipper of his pants. Jake raised himself up off the bed and pulled his pants and boxers down as one. Bella took over sliding them off when they reached his knees.

Bella smiled up at Jake as she leaned in toward him. He put his hands behind him on the bed and leaned back. His looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

She closed her mouth around his erection, taking as much of him in as she could quickly. Slowly, she began to slide her mouth up and down along the length of him, bringing one hand to cup his sack and using the other to stroke his base where her lips could not reach.

"Fuck, Bella," he sighed in pleasure as she quickened her pace.

"Mmmm," she moaned around his dick still in her mouth causing him to shudder beneath her.

She kept sucking him but used her hands to remove her pants. She let him slide out of her mouth as she climbed into his lap, straddling him again. Bella rubbed the tip of him against her entrance before pulling back again to put a condom on him.

She lowered herself onto him slowly, taking in just a tiny fraction of him, pausing, letting another fraction in before pausing again.

Jake had no patience for it and stood up, putting his hands under her ass to hold her as he did so. He took two long strides to the wall across from the bed and slammed Bella's back into roughly.

They were both grinning in anticipation when he banged himself inside of her and crashed his mouth to hers at the same time.

He fucked her hard and fast, pounding into her while she pounded into the wall, focusing on building his orgasm; Bella came fast this way.

Jake came first but continued to thrust into her past the agonizing pleasure the four more times it took to find her orgasm.

After a quick kiss on her neck, Jake lifted her off of him, stepped away from the wall and placed Bella on the ground.

She began to rush around looking for where Jake had thrown her clothes.

Jake began to slowly gather his own clothes.

Bella picked up the small black box that had fallen out of Jake's pocket and then froze, staring at it.

When Jake saw what had stopped Bella's rush to escape he heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting, watching her.

Bella slowly opened the box to see the shining engagement ring inside.

She stared at it for several moments before flicking the lid closed and placing the box back on the floor where she'd found it without a word.

Bella finished dressing quickly. But she froze at the door with her back to him.

"This is _really _over, Jake. I know I've said it before but I sincerely mean it this time. I'm _not_ going to call you again."

"I wouldn't come," he told her.

She nodded once and left.

"See you soon, Bella."


End file.
